japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Fa Li
Fa Li is a minor character from the Mulan (film), and it's sequel. She is the mother of Fa Mulan, and the wife of Fa Zhou. Background Fa Li is the wife of Fa Zhou, and the mother of Mulan. Like her husband, she seems to be very traditional. She cares deeply about Mulan and her safety, as shown by her reaction when learning that Mulan has run away to join the army. Fa Li is notable, in argufy the fact that she is one of the few mothers of a Disney heroine to be still alive during the film, rather than being dead. :Live Action Film Personality She is a sweet and kind mother who cares deeply about her family. Especially her Mulan. She was happy that her daughter came home from the war alive. :Live Action Film Appearance :Live Action Film 'Mulan (film)' Fa Li first appears in town, waiting on Mulan to arrive. When Mulan arrives late, she quickly goes into action preparing Mulan for her trip to see the Matchmaker. After Mulan is dressed, Fa Li then watches as Mulan is the first girl chosen to see the Matchmaker. However, much to Fa Li's disappointment, Mulan does terribly, and can only watch as Mulan is told that she will never bring her family honor by becoming a wife. After returning home, Fa Li informs Fa Zhou of Mulan's failure. Later, when the emperor's consul, Chi-Fu, arrives with news that China has been invaded, Fa Li is one of the townspeople listening when Chi-Fu announces that one man from every family must join the army. Fa Zhou as the only male member of the family, steps forward and hands his crutch to Fa Li. When he returns to the house, Fa Li attempts to return it, but the proud Zhou refuses it. For the rest of the night, Fa Li is shown to be saddened, as Zhou's age and old war wounds mean that he will not survive the war. Before going to bed, she is shown in silhouette speaking to her husband before rushing off in tears. He attempts to confort her, but she runs off. Later, after Mulan is discovered to have run away to war in her father's place, Fa Li begs Zhou to go after her, as Mulan could be killed. She is shocked and saddened when Fa Zhou tells her that if Mulan is discovered by the army to be female, she would be killed anyway according to Chinese law. Fa Li appears at the end of the film, sighing happily as she sees Mulan and Fa Zhou reconnect. When Shang arrives to see Mulan, she directs him to her in a mild state of shock. She is then seen coming to speak to Shang after he is invited to dinner by Mulan. Mulan 2 Fa Li appears in the film, but only in a minor role. According to the film, the only child she likes is Sha-Ron (a faux-Chinese version of the name Sharon), a little girl who wears a lavender outfit and ox-horns. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances House of Mouse Songs sung by Fa Li *'Honor To Us All' Quotes * Relationships Knownable Relatives *Fa Zhou (Husband) *Fa Mulan (Daughter) *Li Shang (Son in law) *Lonnie (Granddaughter) *Grandmother Fa (Mother in law) Trivia Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Miyuki Ichijo *'English' : Freda Foh Shen, (Singing) *'Played by (in Live Action)' : Rosalind Chao (2020 Live Action Film) all information on Fa Li came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Fa_Li Gallery Category:Disney characters